


Highway 20 Ride - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Adopted Children, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Car Accidents, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Divorce, Family, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Adopted, M/M, Marriage Counseling, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Separation, Singer Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Working it Out, Writer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Dean Winchester, actor turned musician, accepted what he thought was the job of a lifetime, his own show on Las Vegas Boulevard. However, Dean’s husband, Castiel, decided that the decision to move states despite Cas’s wishes was the last straw in their marriage. Unwilling to give up on their marriage, Dean gets Cas to agree to marriage counseling for one year before making a final decision. Now Dean is juggling a new job, living in the public eye, driving across state borders every other week to pick up their four-year-old son Jack, all while pouring his heart out at marriage counseling in hopes to keep Cas from signing away their life together. With his life seemingly falling to pieces around him, Dean has to work harder than he ever imagined to be the best version of himself he can, to be the husband and father Cas and Jack deserve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Mary Winchester/John Winchester, past dean winchester/jo harvelle
Kudos: 30
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Highway 20 Ride - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for turningthepages' story "Highway 20 Ride", a collab for the DCBB 2019.

story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317785

**Cover:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/77/d2/su75MC17_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/d4/HHMGKaOU_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4e/80/ibQH5Fwg_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/88/frY3m1sZ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/ca/DzzSCd07_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/04/b5/AugP5YNB_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/1d/iM5xy16U_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/96/WBW6ly7i_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c7/03/0D37CfcN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/59/KCDowiua_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b4/df/CLzCIoFp_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/ad/ALJhbcYu_o.jpg)

**Scenes:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/21/9QgwnVkG_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/27/Po305u6x_o.jpg)

**Text Dividers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/1c/5bF4KRej_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/2a/kJVp7PCh_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/05/23Qu2SZz_o.jpg)

**End/Bonus Pic:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/e5/wl2lpe9J_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/c2/dgF3HSq6_o.jpg)

**Notes:**

** _Images:_ **

_Dean Cover Pic:_ [sweetondean](https://twitter.com/amyinsydney?lang=de) | [blog](http://sweetondean.blogspot.com/) | [tumblr](https://sweetondean.tumblr.com/)  
_Dean Bonus Pic:_ [MonicaD](https://twitter.com/monicadphoto?lang=de) | [Website](https://www.monicadphotography.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/monicadphoto/)  
_anything else:_ Google Image Search, with no copyright infringement intended

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Credits/Chapter Headers/End Pic:_ [Gillnord](https://www.dafont.com/gillnord.font)

_Names:_ [Artland Clean](https://befonts.com/the-artland-typeface.html)

_Background Text Scene 01:_ [A Casual Handwritten Pen](https://www.dafont.com/a-casual-handwritten-pen.font)

_Background Text Scene 02:_ [Arthein](https://befonts.com/arthein-bold-script-font.html)

**That's it! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
